


The Incredible Trashtalker: Tales from the Daily Trumpet

by tinyarmedtrex



Series: When we last left our heroes... [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: And spandex, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Richie in danger, all you need really, journalist eddie, lots and lots of flirting, superhero au, superhero richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: “Why the spandex?” Eddie asked, angling for a real question. Maybe if he got an interview his boss would give him more time.“Breathable and movable.” TrashTalker replied, doing a poorly executed front kick and nearly falling over. Eddie caught him and they ended up in a weird dip with Eddie holding him. TrashTalker looked at him and smiled. “Normally I’m the one rescuing people.”“Maybe you need someone to rescue you.” Eddie teased.“Aw Eds, I’d love to believe that you’re that person.” TrashTalker stood, looking at him. “But I know you’re just after my secret identity.”“How do you know my name?”“Like Stan told you, I do my research. Just like I know that you work for the Daily Trumpet and that before you lived here you were in Maine.”“So you’re a stalker.” Eddie quipped.“Says the guy hiding outside my restaurant.”





	1. Chapter 1

**_The Incredible TrashTalker once again saves New York from sure destruction!_ **

_ Yesterday our city’s favorite hero, The Incredible TrashTalker, battled his nemesis Faded Black in the subway station. Faded Black was attempting to plant a bomb and intended to blow up one of the city’s commuter trains, killing hundreds and derailing rush hour for thousands more. Thankfully TrashTalker was there-  _

Eddie stopped reading at the fold, already knowing how the story ended. TrashTalker stopped the bad guy and his bomb, caused millions of dollars worth of damage and then got another parade. Same old same old. 

It wasn’t that Eddie didn’t appreciate what the man did for the city. Logically Eddie knew that it would have been destroyed countless times without his acts of bravery, but he also wondered if the city would have been quite the same target if they didn’t have the local hero. Sometimes it seemed like TrashTalker attracted more trouble than he prevented. 

“Edward!” His head shot up as his boss, Mrs. Henderson, called to him from her corner office. He sprang up, hurrying over to her. He knew better than to keep her waiting.

“Yes?” He asked, pausing at the threshold of her office. She didn’t like people walking in until they were invited. Eddie had learned that lesson the hard way. 

“Come in, close the door.” 

Eddie did as she asked then slid into one of the extra chairs. “You’ve been here what six, seven months?” She said, looking at some papers on her desk. 

“A year,” He mumbled, trying not to feel annoyed that he had to constantly remind her how long he’d been with the paper. He wasn’t one of the star journalists but there were also only about twenty people on staff, few enough that she should know how long he’d been there and that he went by Eddie. 

She waved his response off dismissively. “Close enough. You haven’t really made a name for yourself yet. No big splash, no hook.”

“I wrote the piece about pot holes being filled in the mayor’s neighborhood but no one else’s.”

She hummed, not looking at him. That was fair. The piece hadn’t gotten nearly the attention he’d hoped for. He thought he was blowing the lid off a corruption scandal but instead the mayor had ignored his allegations and held a fundraiser to fill the potholes in the other neighborhoods. Eddie wanted to write about how the people were paying for it, rather than using their taxes that they already paid, but he was shot down, told that no one was interested in that story. 

“Global Times is trying to discover the identity of TrashTalker. I want you to get the scoop first.” She began writing an email, not looking at him. After a minute she looked up and at Eddie for the first time. “What are you still doing here?”

“How am I supposed to do that?” Eddie asked, trying not to squeak as he ask. It was impossible. People had been trying to figure out his identity for years and no one had even gotten close. TrashTalker had a whole PR team dedicated to keeping his identity under wraps. 

“That’s for you to figure out. You’ve got two months.” 

“Or?”

“Or you won’t work here any longer.”

Eddie stilled, staring at her to see if she was joking. She wasn’t, of course. He thought about arguing but knew it would be useless. Instead he left her office, closing the door behind him and going up to the rooftop, his favorite place to think. 

This job was all he’d ever wanted. He’d wanted to be a journalist since he was little and had heard his dad talking about how brave they were. The job hadn’t been exactly what he expected- more covering cat shows and less uncovering corruption- but he loved it all the same. 

And he wasn’t about to let some masked superhero take it from him.

Eddie gave himself a week to figure out a plan. He discussed ideas with his friends over happy hour, trying to think of ways that wouldn’t be too obvious or get him black listed from seeing the superhero. His first attempt was a meet and greet with the hero. It was more geared to kids but that wasn’t going to stop him. He was hoping for a chance to seduce the guy- one of the few personal facts he’d shared about himself over the years was that he was pansexual and Eddie was planned to use it to his advantage.

He showed up at the event wearing a shirt and pants that were slightly too tight. His hair was gelled up and he’d even put on a little mascara to make his eyes pop. He watched TrashTalker in his stupidly tight spandex uniform, talking to people and answering questions. He was good with crowds, Eddie had to give him that. He didn’t rush and made sure everyone got to ask a question and snap a photo. Slowly, he worked his way down the line, closer to Eddie. Eddie could tell the exact moment TrashTalker saw him. His eyes locked on Eddie, bright behind his purple mask, as he looked him up and down, a faint smile on his lips. 

“Little old to be a fan, aren’t you?” TrashTalker asked, finally reaching Eddie. He was purposely near the end of the line, not wanting any of the kids to overhear him. 

Eddie shrugged, pulling the tootsie pop he’d brought out of his mouth with a  _ pop _ ! “Never too old for some masked play.” He replied, looking up at him through his eyelashes. 

TrashTalker grinned. The mask he wore was molded onto his face and it covered everything except for his eyes and mouth. It was one of the reasons he’d gotten his name. The other was that he liked to taunt his enemies, mocking them as they battled. “Interesting turn of phrase.” He looked Eddie over again. “Where’s your notebook? What should I sign?”

Eddie giggled, praying he sounded sincere as he offered his inner forearm. “I was hoping you’d sign here?” 

TrashTalker nodded, taking the black marker that Eddie had tucked behind his ear and pulling the lid off with his teeth. Then he took Eddie’s arm in his own, moving in. Once he was close Eddie whispered, “You know, I’ve always wondered what sex with a superhero would be like.” 

He watched as TrashTalker stilled then looked at him. “This event is done in an hour. Meet me backstage.”

Eddie gave his best flirty smile and nodded. He wasn’t sure if he’d actually be sleeping with the man but if he was honest he wouldn’t mind that outcome. He watched as TrashTalker made his way down the rest of the line before slipping away and going to the back room. He set up his phone and an extra camera, trying to decide the best angle for his demasking. 

It was only a minute before he heard the door opening. Eddie tried to lean seductively against the wall but nearly fell when someone else came in.

“Mr. TrashTalker wanted me to deliver a message.” The man said. Eddie recognized him as Stan Uris, TrashTalker’s main PR guy. “He said,” here Stan grimaced but continued, “that you’re a hot piece of ass but that it’s not going to happen. He researched everyone before the event and he knows who you are. Good try though.” Stan looked at him, an amused smile on his lips. “You think you’re not the first journalist to try this? He’s not an idiot.”

Eddie huffed, not bothering to reply as he grabbed his things and left. “At least you were smart enough to keep your clothes on.” Stan called after him.

Eddie’s first plan was blown but that was fine. He had other ideas. There was a restaurant that TrashTalker liked. One night he camped out outside, planning to follow him back to his apartment. Once he found out where the man lived he could set up cameras and get a picture of him that way. He was there for hours and was thinking about leaving when the door finally opened and TrashTalker came out, talking to Stan.

“I know it’s good for business but I can’t stand the guy. Didn’t you read that article? He won’t even pay to cover potholes.”

“He’s the mayor TT you need to be on his good side.” 

They stopped and Eddie shrank back, determined not to be seen. “I’ll talk to you later ok Stan? I need to take care of something.” 

Stan walked away and Eddie tensed, ready to follow TrashTalker. But then a face peered around the corner, directly into his hiding spot. “Hello there.” TrashTalker said, “Want a hand up?” He offered a gloved hand.

Eddie sighed, only mildly put out, and accepted the outstretched hand. “How’d you know?” 

“You aren’t the first.” TrashTalker replied, looking him over. “But you may be the cutest.” 

“I’d look even cuter without that mask blocking your vision.” Eddie said and TrashTalker laughed, deep and appreciative. 

“You’re persistent, I’ll give you that.” He paused then asked. “I’ll walk you to your car. You can ask me any questions you want on the way.”

“What’s your name?” Eddie asked immediately, flipping on his recorder.

Another laugh. “God, you don’t quit. Names are just what people call us. Most people call me TrashTalker.” The pair started walking, Eddie was undeterred. He wasn’t going to waste this opportunity. For being such a public figure the man didn’t do many interviews. 

“What do you look like under the mask?” 

“Human, male. You can already see my best features anyway.”

“You mean those bony hips?” Eddie asked, poking TrashTalker’s hips with a pen. 

“Wow, persistent  _ and  _ a little rude. I’m going to end up falling for you, I can tell.” 

“You wouldn’t be the first.” Eddie replied with a wink. TrashTalker shook his head, entertained by Eddie’s reply. “Why the spandex outfit?” He asked, angling for a real question. Maybe if he got some real answers Mrs. Henderson would give him more time. 

“Breathable and movable.” TrashTalker replied, doing a poorly executed front kick and nearly falling over. Eddie caught him and they ended up in a weird dip with Eddie holding him. TrashTalker looked at him and smiled. “Normally I’m the one rescuing people.”

“Maybe you need someone to rescue you.” Eddie teased, ignoring how his arms burned from holding him.

“Aw Eds, I’d love to believe that you’re that person.” TrashTalker stood, looking at him. “But I know you’re just after my secret identity.”

Eddie righted the man, both of them taking a step back, and asked, “How do you know my name?” 

“Like Stan told you, I do my research. Just like I know that you work for the Daily Trumpet and that before you lived here you were in Maine.”

“So you’re a stalker.” Eddie quipped.

“Says the guy hiding outside my restaurant.” 

Eddie chuckled and shrugged. “Okay, that’s fair.” They continued walking, Eddie peppering TrashTalker with questions- some he knew the answer to and others he didn’t. He didn’t have any real plan but he liked hearing the man talk. He had an interesting way of telling stories, almost seeming more like a fanboy than the actual superhero. 

After half an hour TrashTalker asked, “Where is your car?” 

“Parked back in front of the restaurant.” 

He laughed, shaking his head. “You really are something else. I can give you a ride back?”

Eddie should probably say no. Flying back in the arms of someone he was trying to unmask didn’t feel ethical but he found himself nodding. In a fluid motion, TrashTalker picked him up bridal style and began to fly back to the restaurant. Eddie curled into him, surprised how safe he felt in the man’s arms. He supposed that was the point of being a superhero, to make people feel safe. 

“That’s me,” He said, pointing to his shitty car. TrashTalker landed with ease, setting Eddie down next to it. “Thanks for the ride. I don’t suppose you need one anywhere?” He asked, biting his bottom lip. He realized that didn’t want TrashTalker to leave. He wanted to invite him back to his place for a nightcap and to test those other powers. 

“God you’re something else.” TrashTalker replied, shaking his head. “You’ll get me in trouble.”

“Some trouble is worth getting into.” He replied. He felt them both moving in and was about to close his eyes when a persistent beeping started. He leapt back, looking at TrashTalker’s wrist. 

“Duty calls.” The hero said, looking down and reading the message. “I’ll see you around.”

“I hope so.” Eddie replied. TrashTalker gave him one more smile then flew away, leaving Eddie alone. 

_ What the hell am I doing?  _ Eddie asked himself as he got into his car. This was stupid and irresponsible and nothing good could come of it. The man was a superhero, the most dangerous profession there was- and he knew exactly what Eddie did. They were like oil and water.

Acknowledging that didn’t stop him from thinking about TrashTalker for the enitre drive home. 

At his small apartment he poured himself a glass of wine and opened the door to his balcony, planning on sitting outside and read with his cat Snaps. He wanted to put the last few hours out of his mind, knowing that it was unlikely he’d see TrashTalker again. 

He’d barely opened his book when he heard a  _ whoosh  _ then someone landed beside him, nearly tripping over his plants. 

Eddie looked at TrashTalker, unable to keep a smile from his face. “I thought you were saving the world.” He said.

“Just the city, no need to exaggerate.” The man replied, giving Eddie a huge, dorky grin. “It was short, a standard robbery. I caught the guys and tied them up for the cops. Normally I’d wait until they came but-” He paused, looking at Eddie. “I had somewhere else I wanted to be.” His voice dropped just enough to make Eddie’s stomach flutter. He wanted to act cool and collected but there was something about the man that made him reckless.

“Do you want some wine?” Eddie asked, holding up his cup.

TrashTalker shook his head, “I don’t drink on duty.”

“Aren’t you always on duty?” 

He shrugged. “Yes, it’s a problem. I’m not the best date. I can’t drink, I leave at random times-”

“Not to mention the spandex. That has to repeal some people.”

TrashTalker smirked. “You’d be surprised.” 

Snaps came out, weaving between TrashTalker’s legs. He floated up a few inches so Snaps couldn’t reach him, much to the cat’s displeasure. “I’m allergic,” He explained. “Your cat is cute though.” It was a simple act but a stark reminder that TrashTalker was different than Eddie, different than everyone. 

“What are all your powers?” Eddie asked. He thought he knew most of them but floating seemed different from flying.

“You’ve seen flying. I heal fast. I can stretch.” TrashTalker’s arm extended past Eddie’s head before snapping back. “And of course my deviously good looks that I have to hide behind this mask so people don’t mob me as I walk down the street.”   
“Oh, of course.” Eddie smiled, sipping his wine. “No super strength?”

TrashTalker sighed heavily. “Why does everyone ask that? You know you can be a hero without strength- in fact it’s probably more impressive, I can’t just pick up a car and toss it, I have to think actually through things. I know that Empire has super strength and she loves to show it off but it doesn’t mean it’s the only worthwhile power.” 

“Okay, okay.” Eddie put up a hand. “I didn’t realize I had touched a nerve.” He stood, pointing inside. “Would you want to watch a movie? No strength required.”

TrashTalker nodded. “I would really like that.”

TrashTalker followed Eddie inside where they put on a movie and proceeded to talk through the whole thing. Eddie tried to find out more about the man but he was good at avoiding questions that revealed too much. Anything about his childhood or things that could give away location were off limites. Eddie learned that he liked music and arcade games- and that he was terrible at cooking.

“I nearly burned down my place last time. It was a diaster. All over tacos!” TrashTalker explained as Eddie laughed.

“Well maybe I can give you a few tips sometime. Just enough that you don’t need to call 911 when you want dinner.”

TrashTalker nodded. “That would be nice.” He glanced at the clock on Eddie’s wall. They had been talking for hours. “Will I see all this in print tomorrow?” He asked as he stood to leave. 

Eddie pretended to think for a minute. “Nah, it’s all boring. Who cares that your favorite band is the Clash?”

TrashTalker put a hand to his chest, pretending to be hurt. “I’m wounded! Lots of my loyals fans would care!”

Eddie simply shrugged. “Come back another time maybe I’ll learn something interesting enough to print.”

“I’ll take you up on that.” And then he was gone, flying through Eddie’s open door. 

TrashTalker did come back the next night, and the night after that. Over the next few weeks they spent ten of the fourteen nights together, watching movies, playing games, cooking. The only reason they weren’t together other nights were because TrashTalker needed to save the city. On those nights Eddie was glued to the TV, nervously watching the events unfold. He didn’t need to worry, the man won handily each time, but he’d be lying if he didn’t say he hated watching it. 

Once TrashTalker came to his place after a fight, insisting he was fine but Eddie could see the pained way he moved. 

“Let me bandage you up.” Eddie asked, watching him fall painfully to his couch. “I’m pretty good at it.”

“Is this another attempt to take off my mask?” TrashTalker asked. Eddie pursed his lips, a little hurt. He hadn't tried to take off the man’s mask any of the times he’d been over- even when TrashTalker had fallen asleep on his couch. 

“No,” He replied, shaking his head. 

TrashTalker thought for a second then nodded. Eddie went to his bathroom then grabbed an ice pack. When he got back TrashTalker had pulled his top up, revealing a jagged cut on his pale stomach. Eddie bent down in front of him, snapping on gloves and cleaning the cut. 

“You are good at that.” TrashTalker said, hissing as the antiseptic hit him.

“Overprotective mom.” Eddie replied, pressing gauze to the cut. He made the mistake of looking up at TrashTalker. He was staring down at Eddie, who was positioned between his legs. Eddie realized how badly he wanted TrashTalker to kiss him. In all the time they’d spent together the man had never made a move. The most he’d down was a light touch on Eddie’s back or a hand to cover his. It was disappointing to say the least. 

TrashTalker looked away and Eddie hurried to apply the bandage. He stood, giving the hero the ice pack. “Good as new.” He proclaimed, gathering up the supplies.

“Eddie,” TrashTalker was standing, his hand on Eddie’s arm. “You know I can’t date like other people even if- if I wanted to. You understand, right?”

Eddie nodded, not looking at him as he hurried away. Understanding and accepting were two very different things. 

\---------------------

“How’s our superhero expert?” His boss asked. Eddie had ended up writing a Q&A with TrashTalker, trying to justify all the time they spent together. It had been a huge success and he’d been inundated with hundreds of requests for a second article, which he had reluctantly agreed to write. He felt strange exploiting their relationship but TrashTalker didn’t seem to mind. He told Eddie what he was okay with him printing, seeming to understand the pressure he was under. 

Eddie gave a noncommittal shrug as she walked over. “Listen, Eddie, I know everyone loved that article- and they should! It was genius.” He relaxed a little, hoping she’d forget her other request. But then she continued. “I still want the unmasking though. Eventually someone is going to find his secret identity and I want it to be us. It seems you’ve grown close to him, you’re in the perfect position to pull it off. You have a month.” Then she was gone, disappearing faster than TrashTalker did. 

That night he tried to put the conversation out of his mind. He had invited TrashTalker over to make pizza and was waiting for him. He was late, but that wasn’t too unusual. He liked to say that a watch wasn’t part of the outfit. 

Eddie waited an hour, then another. Still nothing. He flipped on that TV, expecting to hear news of a disaster but everything was quiet, there was no news of a bank robbery or a villain hatching an evil plan. 

That was when it sunk in. He’d been stood up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where is he? What happened?” Eddie asked, leaning in. He hadn't been worried until now but from the look on Stan’s face it was obvious that something was wrong. 
> 
> “He was kidnapped.” Stan told him, pulling out his phone. “We found a note at his apartment eight days ago.” Eddie took the phone, seeing a note made of cut up newspaper letters. 
> 
> ‘Your hero has talked his last trash. 
> 
> You’ll never see him again. 
> 
> The city is mine. 
> 
> -Faded Black’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chap has some deceptions of violence at the end. I wouldn't say 'violent' but do take care

**_TrashTalker’s whereabouts unknown! City in panic!_ **

_ Yesterday TrashTalker was expected at a ribbon cutting ceremony for the new pet hospital, Paws and Claws. The ceremonial scissors had been set out but, much to everyone’s disappointment, our city’s beloved hero never appeared. In his place he sent The Unseen Shadow, which proved to be a complete disaster as no one could see them and all the photo ops were ruined.  _

_ Where is our beloved TrashTalker? Has he abandoned his city? More on page six, including an analysis of Trashtalker’s animal petting habits and track record.  _

Eddie set the paper down, rubbing his eyes. It had been a week since anyone had heard from the hero. At first he thought it was just him, that the man was avoiding Eddie but now he’d missed two events and everyone was starting to worry. His PR firm claimed that TT was just on a much needed vacation but Eddie knew a lie when he heard one. There was no way that TrashTalker would miss two chances to get his photo taken. 

At this thought, Eddie glanced over at the Silver Skies, which housed TrashTalker’s PR firm and, more importantly, where the man he’d been waiting for all day worked. He’d been there all day, sitting on a bench behind the building, waiting for Stan to come down. He knew that the man was avoiding the front door out of concern of being mobbed by the media with questions about TrashTalker but he had to come out somewhere and Eddie’s bet was here. It was a back exit, basically unmarked and easy to ignore. 

The perfect spot. Eddie had been waiting there since lunch, reading the paper and scrolling through social media for any mention of TrashTalker. 

It wasn’t that he was obsessed with the man, it was that he was missing and Eddie wanted to find him. At least that was what Eddie told himself as he scrolled through old photos, looking at TrashTalker’s stupid grin. 

He missed that grin. 

Eddie’s patience was rewarded when, twenty minutes later, someone in a baseball cap slipped out of the building, moving quickly and not looking at anyone. Eddie knew it was Stan. He may be in different clothes than normal but Eddie would recognize those curls anywhere. Quickly, Eddie stood and followed, waiting a block before grabbing his shoulder.

“I’m not interested in-” Stan turned, prepared to rip into him. “Oh, it’s you.” 

His expression didn’t soften but he didn’t scream at him, which Eddie took as a good sign. 

“Eddie Kaspbrak.” He supplied and Stan nodded. 

“I know, TT wouldn’t shut up about you.” Stan glanced around. “Come on, I know what you want but we can’t talk here.”

He started walking again and Eddie followed. The two didn’t speak for several blocks until Stan stopped abruptly in front of an apartment building. 

“If I let you in will this be in tomorrow’s papers?” He asked, eyeing Eddie skeptically.

“It won’t. I swear. I just want to know where he is.” Eddie was surprised to find that that was the truth. A part of him wanted the whole story, to get the scoop, but mostly he was worried about the other man. He needed to hear that he was safe, even if he was avoiding Eddie and everyone else. 

Stan seemed to believe him. He led Eddie into the building and up to the penthouse.

“I’m resisting the urge to check you for cameras or recording devices.” Stan said, unlocking the door. “Don’t make me regret it.”

Eddie nodded, stepping into an impressive apartment. He felt his jaw drop and Stan turned to him, pleased. “Being TT’s friend and publicist has some perks. Though you probably know that already.” 

“That’s not why I like him.” Eddie snapped, insulted that Stan would imply that. 

Stan regarded him then nodded, grabbing them both bottles of water. “Good.” 

He lead Eddie to a table and sat, indicating for him to do the same. “I’m going to be honest with you because I think I can be. TT speaks- spoke- highly of you. He seemed to think that you were clever. Maybe you can help.” 

The compliment was lost by the use of past tense. 

“Where is he? What happened?” Eddie asked, leaning in. He hadn't been worried until now but from the look on Stan’s face it was obvious that something was wrong. 

“He was kidnapped.” Stan told him, pulling out his phone. “We found a note at his apartment eight days ago.” Eddie took the phone, seeing a note made of cut up newspaper letters. 

_ ‘Your hero has talked his last trash.  _

_ You’ll never see him again.  _

_ The city is mine.  _

_ -Faded Black’  _

“Where is he? Why haven’t you told the cops?” Eddie asked, handing the phone back. He was confused. Faded Black may be TrashTalker’s nemesis, but he’d always seemed harmless. More like he’d enjoyed the cat and mouse game than that he would actually hurt the hero. 

Stan prickled. “You want me to tell everyone that their favorite hero is missing? That we don’t know where he is or if he’s even alive? I know you aren’t in PR but you have to see why that’s a terrible plan.”

“So, what are you doing?” Eddie didn’t understand how he could be so calm about all this. 

“We’ve been in talks with Unseen Shadow. She’s helping us look. We contacted the super hero league, but there’s some crisis on Mars that they’re handling. We were routed to their answering machine.” Stan paused. “We’ve been looking and there’s nothing. No clues, no hints. I’m a partner of one of the biggest PR firms in the city but none of that matters now.”

For the first time some of Stan’s calm demeanor cracked. He seemed angry and worried. 

He looked at Eddie, staring into his eyes. “We need help. We need someone who's good at finding clues and putting the pieces together.”

“Me?” Eddie squeaked. 

Stan nodded. “Exactly. TT trusted you and I trust him.” 

Eddie shook his head, overwhelmed that he was even asked. “No way, I’m a small fry journalist. I can’t find a villain’s lair- if that’s even where he is! I’m not part of any of this. I can’t.” 

Stan nodded, looking disappointed for only a second. 

“You’re right, of course. You aren’t part of this.” He slipped his phone back into his pocket and stood. “Well now you know. We’ll continue to look for him.” 

“You’ll tell me if you find him, right? Or hear anything?” Eddie asked, thrown by how quickly he was being dismissed. 

“Certainly.” Stan led him to the door, holding out a small piece of paper. “Here’s my card, if you happen to hear anything. Remember, not a word of this to anyone.” 

Eddie nodded, taking the card and letting Stan usher him out, the door closing behind him. He couldn’t believe that Stan had even asked. He wasn’t a hero, he wasn’t in this fight. Where would he even start? The whole thing was ludicrous. 

As he went home he couldn’t stop thinking about the conversation. Why had Stan asked him? Surely he could hire the best team around to help with this. What could Eddie do on his own? Nothing. He couldn’t even crack the pothole case, how was he supposed to help a superhero? 

He thought back to when he was in college. He’d interned at a the local paper and he’d camped out all night, waiting to pounce on a dean that he was sure was funneling money to his mistress. It had been thrilling, the planning and waiting. Then the reveal, righting the wrong. He’d loved it, digging into a story and finding things no one else had, connecting the dots. 

And he thought about TrashTalker. 

His smile and how it felt to stand next to him. To the way he made Eddie laugh and how much he missed the idiot.

“ _ Fuck _ .” 

Eddie barely made it in the front door before he was punching in Stan’s number. The man answered immediately. 

“You’ll have to tell me his secret identity.” Eddie said, throwing his bag down. 

“Absolutely not.” 

“But I need to figure out if the kidnapping is related to TrashTalker or his other persona.”

“It’s related to TrashTalker.” 

“We can’t know that.” 

“I do.” 

Eddie was starting to appreciate why TrashTalker had hired Stan. The man was an immovable object when it came to his privacy. “Fine. What can you give me then?”

“Everything on TrashTalker and Faded Black and the other pictures from the night he disappeared. I had to crop some so there’s nothing identifying in them. I’ll email them to you. Don’t-”

“Share them, I know.” Eddie paused, opening his fridge and seeing it was empty. “You knew, didn’t you? That I’d accept.”

He could practically hear Stan’s smile. “No, but TT did. He said if anything happened to find you.” 

“But you didn't - find me.” 

“Didn’t I?” Stan replied and Eddie had to resist rolling his eyes. “I knew that you’d show up eventually. I’ve emailed you the file. If you have questions call this line.”

Eddie looked at his phone, confirming he’d received the email. 

“And Eddie?”

“Yes?”

“Good luck.” Then Stan hung up and Eddie was alone. 

The first thing he did was print the file. It wasn’t easy. It was huge and he was out of printer ink. He made a trip to the store, getting ink and enough food for a few days. Normally he’d print it at work but he didn’t trust that he wouldn’t be seen. Then he called in sick, giving an excuse that would buy him a couple of days. 

Finally, he got to work. First he sorted everything into piles and then he started to read. Snaps kept him company, sitting on the papers and occasionally bumping against him, demanding to be pet. He would read her bits of interesting news out loud, trying to gauge if it was relevant. 

By the next morning he had decided only two things for certain. One was that TrashTalker’s identity was a well kept secret. He wasn’t even sure if Stan knew who was man really was. 

And two, there was no way that Faded Black had done this. 

A knock on his door roused Eddie. He had fallen asleep, curled next to a photo of TrashTalker battling Faded Black. Instead of a terrible battle between enemies it looked more like the two of them were kids who were roughhousing.

“Hold on.” He rubbed his eyes as the knocking continued, standing and stretching. He unlocked the door and saw Stan, looking annoyingly put together. 

“You shouldn’t just open your door to anyone.” Stan told him, shoving a cup of coffee into his hands. “It’s dangerous.”

“Did you come here to yell at me?” Eddie asked, sipping the coffee. Somehow he didn’t find it strange that Stan knew how he took his coffee. He wondered what else Stan knew about him. 

“I came here to see if you’ve made any progress.” Stan looked at his piles of paper. “I hope you didn’t print those at your office.”

“I’m not an idiot.” Eddie said. He wanted to be annoyed, but explaining what he’d learned got the better of him. “There’s no way Faded Black did this. The guy seems pretty harmless- none of his plans have actually hurt anyone. It seems like he likes the spotlight and that’s it.” 

Eddie handed Stan a summary of what the villain had done. “See? He likes to plant bombs or rig up explosives but TrashTalker has stopped him every single time. Faded Black has a lower death count than undercooked chicken.” 

Stan nodding, hopping up on Eddie’s counter and reading his notes. “So, who took TT?” 

“A real villain I think.” Eddie grabbed another piece of paper. “I know TrashTalker gets a lot of threats and most of them aren’t real but look at these.” 

He handed Stan three emails. “These all talk about how TrashTalker is getting too close and how he needs to back off. They’re real threats- even though none say what he found. They’re all signed ‘Man in Charge’.” 

Stan read the emails, nodding. Eddie drank his coffee, waiting for his thoughts. 

“Good work. I can get these to my team, see if they have any ideas.”

“I want to come.” Eddie said. “I can help more- I have some other ideas.”

“I thought you weren’t a part of this.” Stan asked with a wiry smile. 

“I wasn’t until you dragged me into it. Now I need to follow this to the end. This person- Man in Charge- he threatened TrashTalker, said he’d expose his secrets and then everyone would know the true man behind the mask. I’m worried Stan. I’m worried that this ends with TrashTalker dead.” 

Eddie hadn’t wanted to admit that, it made it too real. But he couldn’t deny the possibility that that was how this ended. He didn’t want TrashTalker to get hurt- or worse- especially not when he’d never even told the man how he felt. Last night he’d learned just how much he didn’t know about TrashTalker, about his life as a hero, but he realized that everything TrashTalker had said to him was true. They’d had something real, Eddie was sure of it. He owed the man to do everything he could to find him. 

Stan seemed to turn his words over in his head, eventually nodding.

“Fine. But you’ll need to sign a confidentiality agreement. And we will need to search you.” He hopped off Eddie’s counter and walked to the door. “Are you going to wear that?”

Eddie looked down, remembering that he was in his pajamas. 

“Give me ten minutes.” He said before running to change. He shed his old clothes and grabbed new ones, wishing he could write this as a story. He knew it was impossible- that he’d promised- but the journalist in him kept thinking about how good this was, how people would give their eye teeth for an opportunity like this. 

He followed Stan to a car that was waiting out front and both crawled in. 

“How’d you meet, TrashTalker?” Eddie asked.

Stan regarded him for a beat, seeming to decide if he was making conversation or snooping. 

He must have decided the former because he answered, “He came to my firm, about five years ago, before he was famous. He was wearing a ridiculous wrestling onesie, something that wouldn’t rip when he stretched. He showed up in that and a mask and explained that we needed to represent him. The CEO practically shoved him out, he couldn’t afford our fees and didn’t know the first thing about PR.” 

Stan sounded almost wistful. “I offered to take him on. I was new, inexperienced, but I could tell this guy was going to be big- he just needed someone to take a chance on him. I got him a real suit and lessons on how to talk to the media. It nearly cost me my job, but then TrashTalker started saving lives, he started making headlines. Suddenly I was the office genius.” 

“You’re friends, right?”

“As much as anyone can be friends with him. He has to keep a lot hidden. He doesn’t let a lot of people close.” Stan glanced at Eddie and Eddie knew what he was thinking, that Eddie must be something special to be let in. “Don’t ruin that.”

“I won’t.” Eddie promised. They had to find the man first anyway.

At Stan’s office he introduced Eddie to his team and they got to work. Eddie explained everything he’d found and they all agreed that finding out who Man in Charge was the top priority. 

By the end of the day though they were no closer to figuring out who he was. Everything they’d found was a dead end. The man seemed to be an expert in staying hidden. 

“Shit. We just got-” Stan appeared, in the room and everyone fell silent as he turned on the large screen. “This went out to every news channel, I'll warn you, it’s graphic.”

Then the video started. It showed TrashTalker, tied to a chair. Eddie couldn’t stop himself from gasping as he took the man in. He looked like shit. His uniform was ripped, small cuts covered him and his arms were twisted around him, used to tie himself up. Eddie could see flecks of blood and bruises on his face. 

“Oh TT, what the fuck did you get yourself into?” Stan muttered. 

“Say it.” An offscreen voice grumbled. “Now.”

TrashTalker’s eyes opened and he glared at the camera. “Fuck you.” 

His defiance didn’t last. A cow prod appeared, electrocuting him. TrashTalker jolted from it and Eddie could practically smell the burnt flesh. 

“Say it.” The voice repeated.

Eddie thought he was going to refuse again, his eyes were still narrowed, but it seemed like he was too tired to fight.

“Hi kids,” TrashTalker looked directly at the camera, trying to smile. “I’m your friendly neighborhood superhero and I’ve been kidnapped by this fat fuck-” 

He stopped as the prod hit him again, making him slump over. His head rolled and Eddie wrapped his arms around himself, unable to believe what he was seeing. 

“Stick to the script.”

TrashTalker didn’t move for nearly a whole minute. Blood trickled out of his nose, drops falling to the ground. Then he spoke, not moving. 

“I’ve been kidnapped. Because the world doesn’t need heroes. Because I’m proof of what happens when someone useless gets power.” Eddie could see how much the words cost him to say. “So tomorrow, at 5pm, I’ll be unmasked so the world can see who I really am. Then killed.” 

“You won’t want to miss it.” The voice added. Then the feed cut to black.

Around Eddie the room erupted, everyone was asking if it was real, had it been verified, what were they going to do, what everyone seen how, how could they manage this. 

Eddie was silent. He couldn’t breathe. TrashTalker was alive but not for long. He moved across the room, playing the video again, looking for any clue, anything. He had to find something. He had to help. This couldn’t be the end. It couldn’t. He watched the video twice, three times. 

On the fourth he saw it.

“I know where he is.” 

No one heard him, everyone was wrapped up in their own fear. 

“I know where he is!” Eddie repeated, louder. Finally heads whipped to him. Stan strode over, taking Eddie’s shoulders. 

“I know where he is. I can find him.” Eddie said again, looking Stan straight in the eye. “If you’ll help.”

“Whatever you need.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a 1 shot but damnit I really fell in love with this story.   
> (also please appreciate my reddie story where Richie is basically absent for a whole chap)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could he darted in the room, nearly sobbing with relief as he saw Trashtalker there, still propped in the chair. He didn’t move as Eddie came in and for a brief, terrible second he thought he was too late. 
> 
> Then- 
> 
> “I’m leaving you a terrible review on yelp.” Trashtalker wheezed, not lifting his head. “No pudding, no cable, tortured for days. One star.” 
> 
> “Oh thank fuck,” Eddie said, rushing to his side and grabbing the knife from his bag. 
> 
> Now Trashtalker’s head rose. One eye was swollen shut but the other one focused on him. It seemed to take him a second to put the pieces together.
> 
> “Eds? What the fuck are you doing here?”

**_Nobody journalist tries to save city!_ **

_ In today’s news some weirdo with no super powers has decided to risk his life for a guy he  _ _ loves  _ _ has a crush on. He’ll be fighting a super villain who is almost certainly better armed and stronger and- _

Eddie forced himself to stop writing the article in his head. It wasn’t helping. He was as prepared as he could be and if this didn’t work at least Stan knew everything and could step in and save Trashtalker.

Hopefully.

“Are you sure about this?” Stan asked in his ear. “You’re going in alone and nearly blind.”

There hadn’t been time for much. Eddie didn’t want to delay saving Trashtalker, especially after the video and seeing how bad he looked. He, and everyone else in the room, believed The Man in Charge’s threat and that he would kill Trashtalker tomorrow. Eddie was certain about that much.

What he was less certain about, what scared him, was being the only one to go in and rescue the man. He had insisted on it. It was safer this way, instead of a team of people who could easily be caught or seen. But just because it was the logical thing to do didn’t mean that he wasn’t terrified. He’d never changed his mind three times, nearly turned around and had gone home, back to safety. 

But every time he stopped himself. He would remember talking to Trashtalker late into the night or how his laugh sounded and Eddie knew that he had to do this. 

“I’m sure.” He said, hoping he sounded braver than he felt. “I’m going to go to silent now. I’m near the house.” 

“Good luck.” 

Eddie nodded and switched off his earpiece. Through his eyepiece Stan and the others could still see what was going on but Eddie didn’t want to risk someone else hearing anything he said. 

Taking a long breath he looked at the property that loomed in front of him. The Mayor’s estate, a large house surrounded by an imposing fence on one side and a lake on the other.

Even now, when he was terrified and about to risk his life, part of him was still thinking about what a good story this would be. The Mayor, leader of their fair city, was a super villain known was ‘The Man in Charge’. It was surreal and Eddie wouldn’t have believed it if he hadn’t seen proof with his own two eyes. 

He had known when he’d seen the video. He’d recognized a painting in the corner. It was a creepy Bosch-eqsue painting of people on stretchers, bent into unusual shapes, their mouths open in silent screams. It was an eerie painting, one that stayed with you long after you stopped looking at it. 

The first time Eddie had seen it was over a year ago when he broke into the Mayor’s house. It had been a big undertaking, complete with a lot of back and forth debating with Snaps about whether this was the right thing to do. 

In the end he’d decided he had to. He knew there was something bigger to his pothole story and the only way he’d learn the truth was by searching through the Mayor’s things. In his house. 

So Eddie had researched the house. He’d found the blueprints, memorizing the layout. He’d pulled permits to see what construction had been done, looked up contracts with security companies to learn where the cameras were. He’d learned everything he could about the space before finally picking a night that he knew the man was out and breaking in.

Now he followed the same path to rescue Trashtalker. He dropped to his stomach and wiggled under the iron fence, praying that nothing in the house had changed since then. He still remembered the layout, the hallways and false door that he’d discovered. That was the room with the painting. The first time he’d seen it he had found it creepy, strange, but now it seemed to signify something much worse. 

Stan had looked up the Mayor’s schedule. He was supposed to be a fundraiser, opening a new animal shelter. It should be enough time for Eddie to break into the house, find Trashtalker and get him out. 

Should being the key word. 

Eddie made his way up to the house, finding an unlocked side door and slipping inside. He paused as he shut the door, straining his ears and eyes to see if his intrusion triggered anything. Nothing in the house responded to his presence, at least not that he could see and he started moving again, switching on his night vision and walking as quietly as he could down the long hall. 

When he had realized where Trashtalker was he spent a solid ten minutes cursing himself out, hating that he hadn’t know that the Mayor was evil from first glance. He was a journalist, it was his job to read people, to see the story that others missed, and he had never seen this coming. It had taken Stan shaking him to pull him out of it.

“None of us knew. This isn’t your fuck up.” He had told Eddie, firmly holding his shoulders. “But now you’re the only one who can save Trashtalker.” 

Eddie had known he was right. They needed someone who knew the house and who wouldn’t be recognized. They had to do this under the radar. As Eddie entered the house he reminded himself that Stan was assembling a team of people who would be ready to jump in and help if-

If he failed.

Eddie was well aware of the odds. He was breaking into a powerful man’s house - a man who may have superpowers and if he didn’t certainly had more resources than him. Stan had people researching his potential powers but it seemed unlikely that they’d find anything in time to help Eddie. Even if they did, Eddie couldn’t fight a super hero. He had no powers of his own- besides a willingness to run into an impossible situation head first. 

Stan had tried to give him a gun, to insist that Eddie take it for protection but he’d refused. He’d never fired a gun and he knew that if anything he’d end up hurting himself or Trashtalker. Instead he’d opted for other weapons- knives and a taser. Though he hoped to not need any of them. 

Eddie skirted around a corner, continuing to watch for any signs of movement. A year ago, the Mayor hadn’t had any cameras inside his house, only a few dummy ones outside but a year ago he wasn’t kidnapping and torturing superheros. 

(At least that Eddie knew of. If he survived this he had a lot questions that needed answers.)

So he stayed on high alert as he made his way to the basement, pausing to listen for any noises that indicated something was wrong. 

Nothing came. 

He went down the stairs, ignoring how fast his heart was beating. If he stopped and thought about this for even a second he’d realize how insane it was. He was putting his life in danger for someone he barely knew. 

But he also knew he didn’t have a choice. He couldn’t have walked away from this, not after seeing the video. 

Once in the basement he went to the bookshelf that he knew contained the secret room. He’d been so damn proud of himself when he’d discovered it, pouring over the blueprints in his kitchen, safely sipping hot cocoa. That was when he had decided that he had to break into the house, certain that the Mayor was hiding something there.

He hadn’t been entirely wrong. 

Pulling on the lion book end he winced as the door noisily slid open. The sound rang out in the empty room and he prayed that this wasn’t when his luck ran out. No one came though, no guards or dogs rushed in, no alarm sounded, so Eddie kept moving. 

He could he darted in the room, nearly sobbing with relief as he saw Trashtalker there, still propped in the chair. He didn’t move as Eddie came in and for a brief, terrible second he thought he was too late. 

Then- 

“I’m leaving you a terrible review on yelp.” Trashtalker wheezed, not lifting his head. “No pudding, no cable, tortured for days. One star.” 

“Oh thank fuck,” Eddie said, rushing to his side and grabbing the knife from his bag. 

Now Trashtalker’s head rose. One eye was swollen shut but the other one focused on him. It seemed to take him a second to put the pieces together.

“Eds? What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I’m here to rescue you.” Eddie said, starting to cut the ropes that tied Trashtalker to the chair. He hoped once he did that he could untangle the mess that was Trashtalker’s limbs. They were roped together, twisted in terrible ways that Eddie wouldn’t wish on his worst enemy. He was sure the man was in extreme pain, with multiple broken bones - unless his limbs had healed like this. He wasn’t sure how the power worked. 

“Why?” Trashtalker rasped. 

Eddie cut the rope holding Trashtalker up and the man slumped forward. Eddie moved to catch him before he tipped the chair, his arms wrapping around the man as Trashtalker looked up at him. His eyes were red and bloodshot behind the tattered remains of his face and Eddie wished they had time to clean him up. 

“Because someone had to.” Eddie said gently, his thumb wiping away some of the dirt on his cheek. 

“My hero.” Trashtalker offered him a weak smile and Eddie’s heart leap to his throat. He could tell himself that he did this for the story or because it was the right thing to do but really, in the end, it was for Trashtalker, for the man shaking in his arms. 

“Remember that as I detangle you.” Eddie said, frowning as he forced himself to look at the man’s limbs, knotted like ropes around themselves. 

“This is going to hurt.” He added, biting his bottom lip as he took Trashtalker’s hand and moved it under his arm. Eddie swallowed back vomit at the sounds of bones cracking and skin ripping. Trashtalker whimpered the whole time and Eddie paused, starting to shake himself. 

“It’s okay.” Trashtalker said, looking up at him. “I can heal. I couldn’t do it before because-” He paused, yelping as Eddie pulled on his arm. “Because he kept breaking them. But once you free me I can start to heal, I’ll get my powers back.” 

Eddie nodded and kept moving, trying not to think about the pain Trashtalker had endured. The cuts and bruises were evidence enough. After what felt like forever he had Trashtalker’s arms free and he pulled water out of his bag, handing it to the man as he started on his legs. 

“It’s the mayor.” Eddie said, needing to talk as he worked. “He’s the one who kidnapped you.”

“I know.” Trashtalker said. Eddie glanced up, relieved to see that his arms were already looking better. The deep red welts were disappearing, turning back into normal skin. “I’ve been researching where the pothole money went and it goes deep, deeper than we thought. He’s been funneling it to build a lair and he’s using tax payer money to do it.” Trashtalker cried out as Eddie pulled his foot, trying to dislodge it from under his knee. 

“I found out.” Trashtalker continued, “That’s why I’m here. He knew that I found the truth and he wanted to get rid of me. Joke’s on him, I’ve got a sexy sidekick whose gonna rescue me.” Trashtalker looked at him and it gave Eddie hope that he could joke at a time like this.

“I’m not anyone’s sidekick.” Eddie said as he finished. He stood, looking at Trashtalker. He still looked rough, dried blood all over his face and, while he was healing, he knew it was slower than normal. Eddie wished they could wait, give him an hour to heal, but that wasn’t an option.

“Can you walk?”

Trashtalker stood, wobbling as he did. Eddie’s concern must have been obvious because he added, “I’ll be fine. Let’s go, I’m over this shithole.” 

Eddie nodded, moving in and letting Trashtalker throw an arm around him, leaning heavily on Eddie as they started to walk. 

“I still can’t believe you’re here.” Trashtalker said as they made their way up the stairs. “I figured you’d just assume I ghosted you.”

“I did.” Eddie admitted as they reached the top and started down the hallway. 

Trashtalker stopped, lifting his hand and taking Eddie’s chin in it. “I would never do that. Eddie I would never.”  The mask still covered most of the man’s face but Eddie didn’t need to see his face to know he was telling the truth. 

They both leaned in and Eddie had enough time to think that this was a terrible place for a first kiss before a deep, booming laugh interrupted them.

“This is so sweet.” The voice said as they both whipped around. Behind them was the Mayor, normally an imposing man, he was built like someone had taken a bowling ball and stuck it in a black suit. But his size wasn’t what scared Eddie. It was the gun in his right hand, the one pointed at Trashtalker’s chest. 

“Really, I’m happy for you both. I’m glad you saw each other one last time before you both died.” 

Eddie swallowed, glancing at Trashtalker. The man was still weak, he leaned heavily on Eddie and Eddie knew that the bullet would kill him. 

“I’ve upgraded my security since a little rat journalist broke in here last year. Silent alarms really are amazing aren’t they?” The Mayor said, giving Eddie a feral grin. He realized then that the Mayor knew exactly who he was and what’d he’d done. There were no secrets here. 

“Ah-ah-ah. None of that.” He said, gesturing with the gun as he saw Eddie reach for his taser. “Why don’t you just throw that over here.” 

Eddie hesitated and The Mayor shot at their feet. The noise made Eddie jump. “Don’t fuck with me Eddie. I had to leave my fundraiser to come here. It’s an election year, appearance are very important. Now, toss that taser over here. Now.”

Eddie reached into his pocket, wishing he was brave enough to do something. To rush the man, knock him over so Trashtalker could get away, but he couldn’t. He was paralyzed with fear. 

Beside him he felt Trashtalker lean in and whisper to him, “It’ll be okay. We’ll be okay.”

Eddie didn’t believe him. 

The Mayor looked at them like a lion considering his prey. “Normally I’d give a long speech here, tell you my plans, maybe applaud both of you for figuring them out, but the time for speeches is over. Now is the time to act.” As he spoke he turned to Richie, firing the gun straight at his chest. 

Eddie didn’t think of himself as a brave person. He wasn’t the type to run headfirst into danger, to put himself in the middle of things. He didn’t want to rescue people or get medals. That wasn’t Eddie. 

But as the Mayor raised the gun Eddie knew what he had to do. He knew what Trashtalker meant to the city, how people would mourn if he died and how crime would rise again. He knew that the man next to him had more to offer the world than he did and that his presence meant something to people. 

So Eddie, brave stupid Eddie, did the only thing he could. He didn’t have superpowers, no special skills or training, but he could do one thing. 

He could stop a bullet. 

He stepped in front of Trashtalker, throwing out his arms as the bullet sped towards them. Vaguely, he heard Trashtalker cry out, tell him to stop but it was too late, he’d already moved into it’s path. 

It hit Eddie in the shoulder and he collapsed, screaming in pain. He barely saw what happened next. He heard the gun fire again, the sound so loud it nearly deafened him. All he could hear was his own heart pounding, the blood rushing out of him. He thought he saw a light came out of Trashtalker and suddenly the Mayor was on the floor. 

“You idiot.” Trashtalker said, bending down to scoop Eddie up. “You beautiful idiot.” 

Eddie put his hand on Trashtalker’s cheek, smiling weakly at him. “I had to.” 

That was all he remembered before he blacked out. 

When Eddie woke up he alive, which was his first surprise. The second was that he was in the hospital, bandaged and attached to various monitors, all beeping in different tones. He groaned, trying to stretch but couldn’t, his arm was in a sling, tied close to his body. 

His last surprise was that he wasn’t alone. Sleeping in the chair next to his bed was a dark haired man. He was wearing worn clothes and scuffed up sneakers. Eddie’s heart pounded as he looked at the man and he quickly turned, looking for anything he could use as weapon.

His movement woke the man and he stood, wiping the drool from his chin. “You’re awake!” He said, advancing towards Eddie.

“If you’re here to kill me you can just fuck off.” Eddie said, raising the pen he’d found. “I can take you down.” 

The man’s eyes grew wide and then he chuckled. “Eds, relax. I’m not here to hurt you. Quite the opposite actually.” 

Options ran through Eddie’s head. Only one person had ever called him that. Eddie scrutinized the man in front of him, taking in the shape of the man’s mouth, his body type. He dropped his voice as he asked, “Wait are you- Trashtalker?” Something in Eddie didn’t believe it, that he’d be there with Eddie. 

The man nodded, pointing to the pen. “Wanna put that down so we can talk?” 

Eddie dropped the pen, letting it clatter to the floor as he stared. He hadn’t let himself imagine what Trashtalker looked liked under the mask, worried that it would feel too real. The man who stood in front of Eddie wasn’t traditionally handsome, his mouth was too big and his eyes too wide but Eddie couldn’t stop staring. He was captivating, seeing him like this was much better than the suit and mask. 

“Disappointed?” Trashtalker asked, running a nervous hand through his hair. 

Eddie shook his head. “No, no, you’re -  _ wow _ .”

Trashtalker blushed, moving closer to Eddie’s bed and Eddie smiled. 

“Trashtalker, in my room. What a scandal.” 

“Richie. My name. It’s just Richie, an everyday civilian, in your room. Trashtalker is off saving puppies or something.” 

“He’s a good guy, that Trashtalker.” Eddie’s hand rested over the covers and Richie covered it with his own. 

“He’s alright. He let a civilian take a bullet for him.” Richie said, glancing at Eddie’s shoulder. “Not very superhero-y behavior.” 

“Too bad he doesn’t have super speed, he could have saved me.” 

Richie’s mouth cracked into a grin and now Eddie recognized him. The broad smile reminded Eddie of all the time they spent in his kitchen, laughing and joking together. 

“You just woke up and you’re already being rude.” 

“I’m also rude.” Eddie retorted. “I thought you liked that.” 

The comment reminded Eddie that Richie had been sleeping in his room and that he had a million questions. “How long was I out? What happened?”

Richie exhaled. “Nothing like cutting to the chase. Okay. Well you got shot- that was traumatizing for me by the way- and then I took you here- with Stan. He really likes you by the way, not sure what you slipped into his drink but I need some of that-”

“There was a light.” Eddie interrupted. “What was that?”

Richie ran another hand through his hair. “I couldn’t tell you all my powers. I mean, you were a journalist after all.” Eddie raised an eyebrow and Richie exhaled. “I have laser eyes. That’s the easiest way to explain them.” 

“So you killed the bad guy with your laser eyes?” Eddie asked, shaking his head. “My life is a comic book.”

“Join the club.” Richie agreed. “I did. A quick look at his heart with them and he crumpled. And we got out. I took you in my arms and flew you to safety. It was very romantic, I can’t believe you passed out.” 

Eddie laughed then immediately regretted it. It made his chest ache. Richie quickly stretched an arm, pouring Eddie water and handing it to him. “Here, be careful.” An arm wrapped around Eddie’s back, helping him lean forward and sip, his eyes full of concern. 

“Why are you here?” Eddie asked after taking a drink. 

“Sick of me already?” Richie joked but Eddie didn’t miss how he stepped back, removing his arms from Eddie. 

“No but- you slept here. For a while if my nose is accurate. And we’re not- we’ve never even-” He paused, knowing that he was blushing. He knew how he felt about Trashtalker, Richie, but didn’t know if he felt the same about Eddie. They’d never talked about it. 

“We’ve never even kissed.” Eddie finished. 

Richie moved in, pressing his lips to Eddie’s. “I should have done that a long time ago.” Richie said, starting to pull back. 

Eddie’s free arm snaked around Richie, keeping him close. “I took a bullet for you.” Eddie told him, grinning up at Richie. “I think I get more than one kiss.” 

“You can have all of them.” Richie told him, leaning back in and kissing Eddie again, slower this time. They kissed until Eddie’s nurse came in, saying it was time for his medication and that his boyfriend needed to leave.

“I’ll be back later, if you want?” Richie asked.

“I can’t wait.” Eddie replied, enjoying how the grin spread again over Richie’s face. He wanted to see that smile every day for the rest of his life. 

The next few weeks moved fast. Eddie was released the next day and allowed to go home after a long debriefing from Stan. The official story was that Eddie had been secretly working for Stan and helping find Trashtalker. 

When his boss found out she demanded he tell her who the hero was. Eddie refused and was fired. He didn’t mind though, Stan offering him a job doing research in new clients and Eddie started an investigative journalism blog. His first big story was an exclusive on the Mayor and his secret life. It won him several awards and he was in talks to make it into a movie (Richie wanted Matt Damon to play Eddie).

(Eddie thought he looked more like that guy from Sinister.) 

And Richie. Well. Richie was over every night, making Eddie do his physical therapy and making him dinner (mostly grilled cheese). They spent time together as Eddie and Richie, not as a superhero and journalist. 

And they were happy. Truly happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (and they had lots of awesome sex using all of Richie's superpowers :P)  
> Thank you all for reading, commenting and leaving kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Did Trashtalker stand Eddie up? What's his true identity? Tune in next time to learn more!
> 
> Based on a prompt I got on tumblr: 'Ello! Could I request Superhero Richie and Reporter Eddie? Maybe Eddie trying to figure out who the unconventional hero is, for the NY newspaper? Lots of flirting!' that turned into a whole thing


End file.
